


sticky sweet romantic date

by cesspitshrine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Lolicon, Pseudo-Incest, Shotacon, acerola is older than allister by a few years, but still underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesspitshrine/pseuds/cesspitshrine
Summary: The fire burning in her stomach flares up once she realizes the depth of his feelings, so excited to have such a cute boy interested in her. While she knows she should be kind enough to her new friend to not tease him about his crush she can’t help herself, turning on him quickly. She steps closer to Allister, happy that he does not back away from her like he would have just a few days ago.“You have a crush on your Big Sis, don’t you, Allie?”Title is from "True Love Café" by Nicole Dollanganger
Relationships: Acerola/Onion | Allister
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	sticky sweet romantic date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> this was a fic trade with my buddy Zapp from a couple months ago!

It is not often that the Elite Four Summit happens, but Acerola decided early into her first one that Summits are exceptionally boring. She has only been to one, but when that one was over she hoped to never have to attend another one. Too bad attendance comes with her title, and she can’t stand to think of the teasing she would have to endure from Nanu if he caught wind of her shirking her responsibilities. 

She is sure that this Elite Four Summit will be as boring as the last, so imagine her surprise when she catches a new face at the Summit. For a moment, Acerola thinks that she might be seeing a ghost, perking up at the possible revelation, only to realize that the boy’s bleach bone face and hollow eyes is just a mask. She should have known he was just another attendee since she doubts an apparition would have gone unnoticed for so long at an event attended by other ghost type specialists. 

It’s easy to recognize how young he is, his small stature only emphasized by his intense slouching, her back hurts just looking at him. He is even smaller than Acerola, something she only sees in actual children and with that her interest is piqued, wondering just how strong of a trainer he must be for his age. 

He startles the moment she greets him, jumping at the sound of her voice as she gives him a simple hello. At the first sign of discomfort on his trainer’s part, the boy’s Gengar shoots forward, guarding his trainer from Acerola, puffing himself up to try and intimidate her. Before she can greet the Gengar as jovially as she had greeted his trainer. the masked boy reaches out to place his hand on the ghost’s shoulder, reassuring the protective pokemon with gentle pats. It takes a moment or two, but his Gengar backs down and allows his trainer to step forward, but continues to watch Acerola, his red eyes glowing with distrust. 

“H… Hello…” 

It’s painfully adorable just how shy he is, but that shyness doesn’t weigh out any politeness on his part. He offers his name when she gives hers and now Acerola has a name to put to his mask: Allister. 

“I didn’t see _ you _ last year!” She thinks to take another step, but decides against it when she picks up on just how anxious Allister is. He’s able to keep his face towards her, but his hands hang limp in front of him, fingers intertwined as he does his best to hold off on wringing his hands. Not to mention, she doesn’t feel like testing out how willing his Gengar is to protect his trainer. She can still feel the pokemon’s eyes burning holes into her. 

Allister explains, stuttering all the while, about how he had fallen ill last year, keeping him from attending during his debut year as Stow-on-Side’s secondary gym leader back in his region of Galar. Acerola smiles wider at his words, happy to find more in common with him already.

“Last year was my debut too!” It’s impossible for her to ignore how Allister’s eyes have literally brightened up, glowing a ghostly purple from behind his mask. 

While this all started out of her playful interest in someone new and interesting, Allister grows attached to her. It started small with him darting to her side whenever the other ghost type user caught sight of Acerola, but he quickly takes to following the girl around like a second shadow and Acerola can’t just leave him on his own. Seeing Allister, cute, small and seeking out her company, makes her feel the same warm affection for the gym leader as she does towards the younger kids at the Aether House.

It’s all so adorable. From the way he stutters her name, to how he seems conflicted each time she reaches out to take his hand, but eventually relaxes in her hold, it only increases that warm feeling until it reaches a fever pitch. It boils down to Acerola making a simple, if not out there request. 

“With how close we’ve gotten, don’t you think you should call me “Big Sis”, Allie?” Acerola had been quick to give him a nickname, something cute enough to match him. If Allister had a problem with it neither his words, nor his body language, showed it. 

“O..Okay.” Acerola is taken aback by how easily he gives into her request, but she smiles nonetheless, happy to hear the young boy mumble her new title as if he were testing it out. Hearing him call her that, soft and hesitant, but still oh so willing lights a fire deep in her belly that is only worsened each time he refers to her as his big sister. 

Despite Allister’s initial shyness, he opens up to her steadily, bit by bit, telling her about his life as a gym leader in Galar, his love for ghosts and his gift for sensing them and his age. While she’s older than his twelve, she doesn’t let their age difference throw her off. It’s not long before the two begin to spend more and more time together during the week-long Summit, meeting up in the early hours of the night, right when dusk begins and spending the entire night in Hau’oli Cemetery, talking to the ghost pokemon nearby and exploring the gravesites. 

However, in spite of his openness, Acerola cannot ignore how pronounced the boy's stutter becomes with her, tripping over almost every one of his words and taking much longer to string together his sentences. It’s when she feels his little hand grip the back of her patch work dress as they walk together one evening that she realizes Allister’s developed a crush on her. 

The fire burning in her stomach flares up once she realizes the depth of his feelings, so excited to have such a cute boy interested in her. While she knows she _should_ be kind enough to her new friend to not tease him about his crush she can’t help herself, turning on him quickly. She steps closer to Allister, happy that he does not back away from her like he would have just a few days ago.

“You have a crush on your Big Sis, don’t you, Allie?” 

Her voice is high and sing-songy as she teases him about what she already knows. This close to his face she can see the eerie purple of his eyes flash again before he stumbles away from her, nearly tripping on his feet in his confusion at her sudden question. She can’t help but giggle at his reaction, all the courage that made him bold enough to reach out to her gone in the wake of something so simple. She only steps closer, making sure to give Allister her best puppy dog eyes as she asks;

“Well?”

“…Crumbs,” She hears him curse under his breath. “W-Well, I, uh…”

He trails off, worriedly wringing his hands as he looks anywhere but her face. Acerola can’t help another giggle at his reaction. He only gets cuter and cuter. She closes the distance between them, taking his hands into hers, enjoying his nervous shakes and shivers. It’s not the first time she’s held his hand, but there’s something different this time, something new and electric as she stares at him, letting the silence gnaw at him before she speaks. 

“It’s okay if you do, Allie! I bet you thought we were the same age, right?” He gives her a timid nod in return and she squeezes his hands gently, her smile softening ever so slightly. “And by the time you realized… well, don’t worry about that now. Your Big Sis will still help you out!”

With night falling, it’s easy to find a secluded place to lead Allister to, not to mention, Acerola doubts she will have to worry about him making enough noise to draw in any concerned strangers, if he makes any at all. Due to his inexperience, he lets her take the lead, his head tilting in confusion when Acerola takes a seat on a nearby rock. It takes no convincing for Allister to allow Acerola to slip her fingers under the waistband of his shorts and tug them down, leaving him in his plain boxers, his small cock tenting the fabric slightly. 

“I see someone’s getting excited!” He does not question her as she pulls him down into her lap, his back pressed to her chest, her small breasts squished up against him. 

He makes a soft noise of protest, but it’s quickly overtaken by a moan as Acerola wraps her arms around him, palming him through his boxers. She only teases him for a moment, relishing in how he squirms in her lap. When they’re this close she can hear his breathing hitch, the steady rhythm breaking as his breath stutters. She pulls down his underwear, exposing him to the cool night air and wraps her soft hand around the base of his cock and tugs upwards, stroking him off. It’s satisfying, feeling him harden in her hand, taking pride in how quickly he reacts. 

Allister is not as silent as she expects him to be, his soft, needy moans tumbling from his lips only to be muffled by his mask. His mask doesn’t matter much considering how close the two are in this position, but Acerola can't help but imagine how loud he really is underneath, her head replaying his soft noises louder and louder each time. He still manages to be stiff in her lap, his nerves clutching him and turning him rigid under her touch in more ways than one. She leans her head forward, her lips close to his ear as she whispers to him. 

“It’s alright, Allie, just relax and let your Big Sis take care of you.” She emphasizes her words with a gentle squeeze to his cock before giving him another tug towards his head, this time twisting her hand as she goes. She drinks up the needy moan she receives for her change in technique, the noise spurring her on as she picks up the pace.

Allister’s not able to maintain his stiff posture as she speeds up. Slowly but surely, he relaxes in her lap, leaning his weight back against Acerola’s chest as she jerks him off. He slips down her lap just a bit before she brings her other arm from behind him, holding him by his slim waist to keep him from falling. 

Be it from the new stability or from her encouraging words, a new found confidence makes Allister roll his hips upwards, thrusting up into Acerola’s hand. Seeing his new enthusiasm brings a playful glint to her grey eyes and she slows down her movements, letting Allister take some control as he continues fucking her hand. Inevitably, his pace slows down, his hips not being able to keep up with his desire, and his frustration pulls a soft whine from his throat.

“Acerola… p-please.” His voice, like always, is barely above a whisper as he begs Acerola to pleasure him. 

“Hmm… I don’t know, Allie.” She slows down her strokes further as she hums, acting as if she is deep in thought, seriously considering Allister’s begging. She only wants to see how far she can stretch this new side of his before he retreats back into his shell once more, excited to test just how far he is willing to go as he chases his orgasm. 

Her teasing is rewarded with a groan from Allister as his little hips push up a few more times, a short lived second wind driving him as he begs for her once more. 

“B-Big Sis…” Now that’s what she wants to hear. She gives him another squeeze before tugging upwards to swipe her thumb over the head of his cock, smearing his precum over the tip. “Ah… please keep… t-touching me…”

It is obvious in the way he pauses before he speaks that he has no idea what they’re doing is called and his innocence only excites her further, making her want to reward Allister for his efforts. So she does. 

She picks up her original pace and pushes beyond that, jerking off Allister faster than before, happy to drown in his moans and stuttered ‘thank you’s as he tosses his head back, losing himself to pleasure. Before long, his moans take on a different quality, his soft sounds turning frantic and choked, and Acerola knows she’s getting him closer to his orgasm. 

“A-Ah… Big S-Sis, I feel funny!” The whisper is harsh, his voice breaking as he warns Acerola about the feeling rising in his stomach. It’s similar to how he feels in crowds and with new people, but worse somehow, the knot twisting tighter as it threatens to snap any second. Once again his innocence serves to only excite Acerola further as she quickens the pace, murmuring praise to the young boy in her lap.

“You’re doing so well, Allie.” Between her frantic movements, she slips her hand up under his shirt, stroking her thumb across the supple skin of his pale stomach. “Just let go and that funny feeling will go away, okay?”

He is barely able to nod in response before a strangled cry leaves his lips as he cums into Acerola’s hand. Even with her hand dirtied, she continues to stroke him off, letting him ride out his orgasm. As he comes down from his high, Acerola has a revelation and she can’t help but ask him the question that comes to mind.

“Was that your first orgasm?”

He doesn’t say anything, but his silence is enough for her. She is overcome with a sudden giddiness at knowing that she’s the first person to touch Allister like this, that she is the first person to make such a cute little boy cum. In hindsight, it is obvious that she’s the first person to do this for him, who else would, but it does erase any happy feelings on her side to receive confirmation of her suspicions. Once it seems that he has caught his breath, Acerola mentions that she can make him feel even better. 

“R-Really?” He can’t hide how excited he sounds as he questions his Big Sis, the speed of his response acting as further confirmation of his interest in feeling good again. 

It’s with those words that Acerola swaps their positions. Allister takes her previous spot, sitting down with his legs open, but Acerola does not sit in his lap. Instead, she tucks the skirt of her tattered dress under her knees as she places them on the ground, settling between the young boy’s legs. 

She wastes no time, taking Allister’s soft cock in hand, preparing to wrap her lips around him before he interrupts her. 

“W-Wait, that’s dirty!” 

She giggles at him, thinking how sweet it is that he’s so concerned for her after everything they’ve done. He really is too cute. 

“That’s why I’m gonna clean it, silly!” Is all she says before taking him into her mouth. 

They moan together, Allister at the wet heat of Acerola’s mouth surrounding his cock and Acerola at the taste of his cum on her tongue. His body reacts immediately, his cock hardening in her mouth as she pulls back slightly before taking him back in, her nose brushing against the smooth skin of his pubic bone. 

He comes nowhere close to grazing the back of her throat, but there is still a rising tickle that makes Acerola groan as she drags her tongue along the underside of his cock. She takes care in wrapping her tongue around the head of his cock, lapping up the forming bead of precum, moaning at the salty taste on her tongue. Allister cries out at the feeling, his stomach tightening up already, his toes curling in his shoes as his big sister gives him his first blowjob. 

Acerola pulls off completely, holding him at the base as she drags her hot tongue along the length of his cock, paying close attention to his reactions. It’s addicting, watching Allister twitch and squirm in his seat, feeling his leg jump as she rests her hand against the top of his thigh, holding him back from thrusting into her mouth as she warms him up. She presses a teasing kiss to the head of his cock before taking him back into her mouth, sucking hard around him as she picks up her previous pace, bobbing her head in his lap. 

She knows he’s not going to last anywhere near as long as he did during her handjob, her mouth being an entirely new and much more intense sensation. It’s clear in how his hips buck of their own accord more often, how he moans out her name and the way he reaches up, nestling his little hands in her hair to keep her from pulling too far back. Acerola takes her hands away completely, letting Allister fuck her mouth with shallow thrusts, moaning all the while to push him closer to the edge. 

He isn’t able to warn her before he pulls her head down and thrusts his hips up one last time before cumming inside her mouth. His hot cum slips down her throat before he lets go of her hair to let her pull back from his crotch. He’s embarrassed, if the way he can’t look at her is any indication, but she smiles up at him before swallowing his cum. 

“S… Sorry about that…” 

She stands, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Oh, don’t worry about it, Allie!”

She helps him get dressed, mindful of his weak legs and wobbly knees as she pulls him to his feet. She catches him staring a couple times as they walk back through the cemetery, his crush surely only worsened from her treatment. Acerola reaches out, taking his hand in hers, enjoying the way he still jumps from contact with her. She pulls him closer to her, so that they are shoulder to shoulder rather than Allister walking behind her. She stops before turning to him, looking into the eyeholes of his mask, trying to see him behind it before she opens her mouth. 

“We’ve gotten pretty close, wouldn’t you say, Allie?” He nods, his grip on her hand tightening as he does. “Close enough for me to see under your mask?”

He stiffens at the suggestion and she’s about to backpedal, launching into her usual playful demeanor to make it seem as if she is joking to calm him down. However, Allister responds before she can. 

“W-Why did you want to s-see my face?”

She shrugs, nonchalant as she says; “I just thought you’d like to have your first kiss as well.” 

“O… Okay.”

He reaches up to pull off the white mask, finally revealing his face to her. He’s cuter than she imagined, his purple eyes dark with worry as he looks at anywhere but her face and his mouth turned down in an adorable pout. He clutched his mask close to his chest, obviously anxious and wanting to put it back on and escape from her curious stare. 

She leans forward, stealing his lips in a chaste kiss. It takes a moment, but he works up the courage to push forward, returning her kiss before pulling away, hastily returning his mask to its proper place. It’s the tamest thing they’ve done all night, but it excites him as much as everything else, leaving him breathless as Acerola drags him along, hand in hand as night falls around them.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far please consider leaving a kudos or comment! feel free to hang out with me on twitter [@cesspitshrine!](https://twitter.com/cesspitshrine)


End file.
